Mohandar
Mohandar is the elderly leader of the Nerazim and member of the Hierarchy. He believes that Zeratul should return to Shakuras. He has been described as quiet and inscrutable. Biography Twilight Mohandar attended a meeting of the Hierarchy to discuss Zamara, a missing preserver. There were none on Shakuras. A terran female, Rosemary Dahl, attended the meeting, along with Vartanil (a survivor from Aiur) and Executor Selendis; she was subject to protoss anti-female bias (due to their experiences with Sarah Kerrigan). Among the topics of conversation covered were Ulrezaj, a powerful dark archon and old enemy of the Khalai. During the meeting, Mohandar deferred to the judgment of Hierarch Artanis. Artanis decided to launch an expedition to rescue the preserver, but didn't know where to start. Mohandar, however, believed he knew where Zamara was going — Ehlna, a Nerazim sanctuary moon. There, the Nerazim, who had no preservers, used modified khaydarin crystals to store memories. Mohandar tried to insist on only sending Nerazim to the sanctuary, but Selendis talked him into allowing a small number of templar warriors to accompany the expedition. He agreed, but only if there was no disrespect. Vartanil went along with them, and (much to Mohandar's annoyance) so did Dahl. Mohandar pointed out the protoss were still evaluating her, a terran female. He took part in the mission to Ehlna. Once at the Alys'aril (the center where Nerazim memories were preserved) he met Jake Ramsey (the terran carrying Zamara's essence) and Zeratul. The latter made ready to leave. Mohandar told him his place was on Shakuras within the Hierarchy. Zeratul promised to return to Shakuras soon. Zerg forces under the command of Ethan Stewart appeared at the Alys'aril, prompting Mohandar to blame Rosemary Dahl for leading them there. He wished to have only the Nerazim defend the place, with the others fleeing, but Selendis managed to stall Stewart for a time. Mohandar approved of a plan by Dahl and Vartanil to repair a number of protoss vessels located at the site, while one more vessel would try to reach Shakuras and bring warning of the battle. However, it was destroyed by the zerg. Ulrezaj arrived on the battlefield, followed by the Terran Dominion. Ulrezaj and the zerg were defeated, leaving the Dominion victorious. Mohandar and the other protoss fled the site in a vessel, leaving the Alys'aril for a time. Later, a protoss force arrived and forced the Dominion out.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. In Utter Darkness In the Overmind's apocalyptic vision, Mohandar was killed in the protoss' final stand against the Dark Voice. He went into battle leading the remaining void rays. As his ship was destroyed, Mohandar declared he was returning to the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Game unit Mohandar appears as a hero in the mission In Utter Darkness, piloting a custom void ray with a yellow beam. Also, his ship takes less time to completely charge its beam, but moves more slowly than a regular void ray.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Abilities Notes He is voiced by Armin Shimerman, who also voiced Emil Narud. References Category:Dark Templar characters Category:StarCraft II Protoss heroes Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II Category:Protoss politicians